urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Infernal Devices series
The Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare, author of The Mortal Instruments. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Young Adult / Historical UF / Clockwork elements It is written for any age—it's more mature story-telling than The Mortal Instruments. Series Description or Overview In a time when Shadowhunters are barely winning the fight against the forces of darkness, one battle will change the course of history forever. Welcome to the Infernal Devices trilogy, a stunning and dangerous prequel to the New York Times bestselling Mortal Instruments series. The year is 1878. Tessa Gray descends into London’s dark supernatural underworld in search of her missing brother. She soon discovers that her only allies are the demon-slaying Shadowhunters—including Will and Jem, the mysterious boys she is attracted to. Soon they find themselves up against the Pandemonium Club, a secret organization of vampires, demons, warlocks, and humans. Equipped with a magical army of unstoppable clockwork creatures, the Club is out to rule the British Empire, and only Tessa and her allies can stop them. ~ Goodreads | Clockwork Angel (The Infernal Devices, #1) Books in Series The Infernal Devices Trilogy: # Clockwork Angel (2009) # Clockwork Prince (2011) # Clockwork Princess (2013) ~ Final book Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels, Guides *The Mortal Instruments ~ The Infernal Devices is a Prequel to M.I. * The Shadowhunter's Codex - Guide to the Shadow Hunter World * The Infernal Devices: Manga (3 books) * Dark Artifices — sequel series to The Mortal Instruments Note: The Infernal Devices is complete at three volumes. There is also a planned sequel series to the Mortal Instruments taking place on the West Coast—writing will begin on this one first. There has been hints of a possible sequel series to the Infernal Devices involving the off-spring of this seires to fit afer this series and before Mortal Instruments. Also, Cassandra Clare and Holly Black are collaborating on a 5 book YA series called the The Magisterium Series. World Building Setting Shadow Hunter Headquarter in an alternate 1878 London. Places: * London, England: The place where it all takes place. Where the Shadowhunters are, where all the action takes palce. * Highgate: Where Will and Jem are sent leaving Tessa alone at the Institute * Mortmain's: Charlotte and Henry go to speak with him about Nathaniel's business. * The Institute: The Shadowhunter Institute located in Victorian London, a place of refuge and camaraderie and, sometimes war. * York Institute: The lesser Shadowhunter Institute located in York and run by the vengeful Benedict Lightwood, where the London Shadowhunters discover a haunting secret. * Idris: A place hidden from mundanes and the place all shadowhunters call home The Supernatural Elements Nephilim, angels, demons, vampires, werewolves, magic users, magic blades, magic objects, Automatons, Supe Glossary: * Downworlder: A term used by Nephilim to address mythical creatures e.g werewolf, vampire, fairy, shapeshifter, warlock. * Shadowhunter: Half human; half angel / Nephilim / those chosen to rid the world of evil * Mundane: The term Nephilim and Downworlders call humans. * Automatons: magic-infused mechanical creatures * The Pyxis: A Box which contains the spirit of demons * Demon Pox: a said sickness that involves an encounter or has something to do with a demon. It is not yet proven to be real but is believed by some. Specifically, William Herondale. * Seraph Blades: The weapon choice of Nephilim, excellent for using magic on * Iratze: A healing rune used placed on the skin of a Shadowhunter after being wounded. * Stele: The blade used by Shadowhunters to apply runes to their skin. * Parabatai: A "blood brother" of the Nephilim. Shadowhunters are not required to take the parabatai vows with another shadowhunter, but if they do, the bonds are life-long and never perish (even when their parabatai partner dies). Two Shadowhunters may agree to become parabatai, and thus vow to always fight together and protect the other in battle and in life. The sacred vows of parabatai bind the two in such a way that they are more physically and mentally aware of each other during battle, thus giving them a mechanical advantage over their adversary. There are some runes that can ONLY be applied to a Shadowhunter by his parabatai, so Shadowhunters without a parabatai cannot use those runes. * Magister: The title of the arch-nemesis of the Shadowhunters in the Infernal Devices series. Organizations: * Pandemonium Club: A club for mundanes with an interest in magic/downworld. It is run by De Quincy, a vampire, and other downworlders. * The Clave: The authority for Shadowhunters/Nephilium around the world. In England it is known as the Enclave and in America it is the Conclave World Recurring Characters Mortal Instruments Character Guide | Wicked Scribes Author Cassandra Clare * Website: Cassandra Clare Bio: Cassandra Clare was born overseas and spent her early years traveling around the world with her family and several trunks of fantasy books. Cassandra worked for several years as an entertainment journalist for the Hollywood Reporter before turning her attention to fiction. She is the author of City of Bones, the first book in the Mortal Instruments trilogy and a New York Times bestseller. Cassandra lives with her fiance and their two cats in Massachusetts. ~ Goodreads | Cassandra Clare Cover Artist Artist: Cliff Nielsen *Official website: CLIFF NIELSEN: Sci-fi and Fantasy Illustrator Publishing Information * Publisher: Simon & Schuster, Margaret K. McElderry * Author Page: Cassandra Clare | Official Publisher Page | Simon & Schuster * Book Page: The Infernal Devices | Book by Cassandra Clare - Simon & Schuster * Bk-1: Hardcover, First Edition, 479 pages, Aug 31-2010—ISBN-1416975861 * Bk2: Hardcover, First Edition, 502 pages, Dec 6-2011—ISBN-1416975888 * Bk3: Hardcover, First Edition, 570 pages, Mar 19-2013—ISBN13 9781416975908 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Clockwork Angel (2009): "Magic is dangerous—but love is more dangerous still." When 16-year-old Tessa Gray crosses the ocean to find her brother, her destination is England, the time is the reign of Queen Victoria, and something terrifying is waiting for her in London's Downworld, where vampires, warlocks and other supernatural folk stalk the gaslit streets. Only the Shadowhunters, warriors dedicated to ridding the world of demons, keep order amidst the chaos. Kidnapped by the mysterious Dark Sisters, members of a secret organization called The Pandemonium Club, Tessa soon learns that she herself is a Downworlder with a rare ability: the power to transform, at will, into another person. What's more, the Magister, the shadowy figure who runs the Club, will stop at nothing to claim Tessa's power for his own. Friendless and hunted, Tessa takes refuge with the Shadowhunters of the London Institute, who swear to find her brother if she will use her power to help them. She soon finds herself fascinated by—and torn between—two best friends: James, whose fragile beauty hides a deadly secret, and blue-eyed Will, whose caustic wit and volatile moods keep everyone in his life at arm's length...everyone, that is, but Tessa. As their search draws them deep into the heart of an arcane plot that threatens to destroy the Shadowhunters, Tessa realizes that she may need to choose between saving her brother and helping her new friends save the world...and that love may be the most dangerous magic of all." — back cover ~ Infernal Devices - Television Tropes & Idioms ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Clockwork Prince (2011): In the magical underworld of Victorian London, Tessa Gray has at last found safety with the Shadowhunters. But that safety proves fleeting when rogue forces in the Clave plot to see her protector, Charlotte, replaced as head of the Institute. If Charlotte loses her position, Tessa will be out on the street—and easy prey for the mysterious Magister, who wants to use Tessa’s powers for his own dark ends. With the help of the handsome, self-destructive Will and the fiercely devoted Jem, Tessa discovers that the Magister’s war on the Shadowhunters is deeply personal. He blames them for a long-ago tragedy that shattered his life. To unravel the secrets of the past, the trio journeys from mist-shrouded Yorkshire to a manor house that holds untold horrors, from the slums of London to an enchanted ballroom where Tessa discovers that the truth of her parentage is more sinister than she had imagined. When they encounter a clockwork demon bearing a warning for Will, they realize that the Magister himself knows their every move—and that one of their own has betrayed them. Tessa finds her heart drawn more and more to Jem, but her longing for Will, despite his dark moods, continues to unsettle her. But something is changing in Will—the wall he has built around himself is crumbling. Could finding the Magister free Will from his secrets and give Tessa the answers about who she is and what she was born to do? As their dangerous search for the Magister and the truth leads the friends into peril, Tessa learns that when love and lies are mixed, they can corrupt even the purest heart. ~ Clockwork Prince (The Infernal Devices, #2) by Cassandra Clare ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Clockwork Princess (2013), Final book: Tessa Gray should be happy—aren't all brides happy? Yet as she prepares for her wedding, a net of shadows begins to tighten around the Shadowhunters of the London Institute. A new demon appears, one linked by blood and secrecy to Mortmain, the man who plans to use his army of pitiless automatons, the Infernal Devices, to destroy the Shadowhunters. Mortmain needs only one last item to complete his plan. He needs Tessa. And Jem and Will, the boys who lay equal claim to Tessa's heart, will do anything to save her. ~ Clockwork Princess (The Infernal Devices, #3) by Cassandra Clare First Sentences 1. Clockwork Angel: The demon exploded in a shower of ichor and guts. 2. Clockwork Prince: The fog was thick, muffling sound and sight. 3. Clockwork Princess: "December is a fortuitous time for a marriage," said the seamstress, speaking around her mouthful of pins with the ease of years of practice. ~Source: Shelfari Quotes *The Infernal Devices Quotes *Cassandra Clare Quotes (Author of City of Bones) ~ Goodreads **Clockwork Angel #1 Quotes by Cassandra Clare **Clockwork Prince #2 Quotes by Cassandra Clare **Clockwork Princess #3 Quotes by Cassandra Clare *The Infernal Devices Series — list of quotes on each page Read Alikes — If you like this, you may like these: * Mortal Instruments, The * Dark Artifices * Twilight Series * Parasol Protectorate series * Curse Workers series by Holly Black * Dark Angels series * Fallen series * Guild Hunters series * Dark Ink Chronicles * Matthew Swift series * Magicals Anonymous series * Kara Gillian series * Cinder Spires Trilogy * Age of Steam series * St. Croix Chronicles * Vampire Empire series Awards Trivia Lists: *Lists That Contain Clockwork Angel (The Infernal Devices, #1) by Cassandra Clare *Lists That Contain Clockwork Prince (The Infernal Devices, #2) by Cassandra Clare *Goodreads | Lists That Contain Clockwork Princess (The Infernal Devices, #3) by Cassandra Clare TOC *Thames River Song * Prologue # The Dark House # Hell is Cold # The Institute # We Are Shadows # The Shadowhunter's Codex # Strange Earth # The Clockwork Girl # Camille # The Enclave # Pale Kings and Princes # Few Are Angels # Blood and Water # Something Dark # Blackfriars Bridge # Foreign Mud # The Binding Spell # Call the Darkness Down # Thirty Pieces of Silver # Boadicea # Awful Wonder *Epilogue Notes ✥ a trilogy of prequels to the Mortal Instruments series, called The Infernal Devices. It is set in London and deals with characters related to those in the Mortal Instruments books; the first volume, The Clockwork Angel, will be released September 7, 2010. The fourth Mortal Instruments book, City of Fallen Angels, will be released March 11, 2011. (It is recommended that you read The Clockwork Angel before starting CoFA, as some of the characters from Clockwork show up in it, but it’s not required.) ~ Maryse's Book Blog See Also * Mortal Instruments, The * Cassandra Clare * Dark Artifices * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *The Infernal Devices | Cassandra Clare *Shadowhunters World :The Infernal Devices :Books *Goodreads | The Infernal Devices series by Cassandra Clare *Cassandra Clare - FF * Infernal Devices - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb — and: Mortal Instruments Universe - isfdb * The Infernal Devices Series ~ Shelfari * FictFact - Infernal Devices series by Cassandra Clare ~ Fictfact * The Infernal Devices | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * Cassandra Clare - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Cassandra Clare - Infernal Devices Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Online: * Clockwork Angel — weebly.pdf Summaries, Reviews, Articles: *The Infernal Devices | Wicked Scribes *The Infernal Devices - Wikipedia *The Books | TMI Source *Cassandra Clare | Teenreads World, Characters, etc: *Mortal Instruments Character Guide | *Shadowhunters World :The Infernal Devices :Home *The Infernal Devices - The Shadowhunters' Wiki * The Infernal Devices Series~ Shelfari — Characters, etc. *The Infernal Devices - Wikipedia — character list Reviews: *Clockwork Prince #2: The Infernal Devices, Book Two | Teenreads * Interviews: * * Other: *[http://www.yenpress.com/the-infernal-devices/ The Infernal Devices: Manga story by Cassandra Clare, art by HyeKyung Baek | Yen Press] *[http://www.pagetopremiere.com/2013/04/update-on-the-infernal-devices-clockwork-angel-film/ Page to Premiere | ‘The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Angel’ movie - on the search for a director] *The Infernal Devices: Clockwork Angel - IMDb Author: *Cassandra Clare | New York Times Bestselling Author of The Shadowhunter Chronicles *Cassandra Clare | New York Times Bestselling Author of The Shadowhunter Chronicles *Goodreads | Cassandra Clare (Author of City of Bones) *‎wickedscribecassandraclare.wordpress.com Community: *Cassandra Clare's Blog *Cassandra Clare *Cassandra Clare (cassieclare) on Twitter *Infernal Devices (infernaldevices) | Twitter *The Infernal Devices on Pinterest TMI Fan Sites: *TMI Source | Your ultimate Shadowhunter source *Infernal Devices, Cassandra Clare FanFiction Archive | FanFiction *Shadowhunters World *Fangirlish | The Mortal Instruments *The Infernal Devices ~ Tumblr *The Infernal Devices Trilogy ~ Tumblr *243 Free The Infernal Devices music playlists | 8tracks internet radio *Quote Book: The Infernal Devices Poetry *Which character from the Infernal Devices are you? Gallery of Book Covers Clockwork Angel (The Infernal Devices #1)-2010 .jpg|Clockwork Angel (The Infernal Devices #1)-2010|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-one-clockwork-angel/ Clockwork Prince (The Infernal Devices #2)-2011.jpg|Clockwork Prince (The Infernal Devices #2)-2011|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-two-clockwork-prince/ Clockwork Princess (The Infernal Devices #3)-2013.jpg|Clockwork Princess (The Infernal Devices #3)-2013|link=http://www.cassandraclare.com/books/book-three-clockwork-princess/ Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Magic Sword Category:Magical Objects Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Automatons, robots, etc‎ Category:Animated Mechanicals Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Historical UF Category:Nephilim Category:Angels as Main Supe Category:Set in London or Britain